Sweet Apple Cakes!
by NurseScrew
Summary: this is a grimdark mix between Cupcakes and Sweet Apple Massacre not as good though pinkie pie invites her friends over for a party but you know what happens


Pinkie Pie's Party By Vinyl Scratch

One day Pinkie Pie invited all her friends to a party. "Where's Rainbow Dash" said Twilight Sparkle. No one said anything well except for Pinkie Pie, "oh she's probably around here somewhere." she said as she giggled. But what the other ponies don't know is that they were eating rainbow dash, Pinkie Pie put Rainbow dash in the cupcakes!

"How are the cupcakes" Pinkie Pie asked, Twilight Sparkle replied with "there delicious! What's your secret ingredient Pinkie?" "I added a dash of rainbow." Pinkie said as she giggled. Just then everyone started feeling tired, Pinkie drugged the cupcakes!

When everyone woke up they were in a dungeon, it was very dark, no one could see, everyone was blindfolded and they had gags in their mouths, also they were tied to tables, well everyone except for Pinkie Pie. "How is my party?" She said with glee. "mmmphmmmph." Twilight sparkle said. "What's that Twilight you want a cupcake?" Pinkie said "mmmmphmmmmmph!" said another pony.

"Oh look fluttershy is awake! Oh goody now the fun starts!" Pinkie Pie said, as she took off everypony's blindfold and gag. "Hmm only two ponies are awake. What a shame." She then slapped the other ponies in an effort to wake them up. "Hey wake up silly head." Pinkie said its "time for a party." Just then she noticed one of the ponies were already awake. "Holding out on me were ya! Well rarity you can't get off that easily." Pinkie pie yelled maniacally as she grabbed her whip.

She then began to whip rarity over and over again while the other ponies watched. She pleaded and begged for her to stop but she wouldn't. "Now listen here Pinkie we don't want any more trouble!" said Applejack. "What do you mean trouble? This is a party were gonna have fun!" Pinkie pie turned on the lights and danced. The room was decorated with streamers made from intestines, balloons made from bladders, Life is a Party was written on the wall with blood, it looked like entrails were just thrown all over all over, also on the table was rainbow dash, she was cut open all her guts were hanging out, Her wings were chopped off and her cutie mark was sliced off.

Rarity threw up and everyone looked at pinkie in despair. "What's wrong don't you like my parties?" Pinkie said with a sad tone. "Of course we love your parties' pinkie" twilight said with a scared tone. "Oh I also forgot my new name is Pinkamena Diane Pie! Or just Pinkamena for short." Pinkie said. "What's wrong with that dress?" rarity said. "Oh this it's just something I made." Pinkamena said. She was wearing a dress made from her victim's cutie marks. "Now let's get to the fun!" She then threw off a sheet covering a basket filled with knifes and sex toys.

"Now Pinkie, I mean Pinkamena let's not get any funny ideas now ya hear." Applejack said. Just then Big Macintosh came out from the shadows. "I hope you don't mind I invited Big Mac to the party" Pinkamena said.

"heya sis I never got you back for injuring me I think it's time for old Big Mac to get you back." Macintosh said with a smile on his face. He then approached Applejack, with his engorged manhood. He climbed onto her, and inserted his throbbing cock into her vagina. She cried out as the stallion broke her virginity. He thought it felt so good his throbbing cock penetrating her anal cavity. "No screaming now ya hear or else I'll have to do something very bad." Big mac said to the defenseless ponies. Pinkamena then came over with a knife and sliced of Applejacks cutie mark. "Stop big mac please I'm sorry for injuring you" Applejack cried out. "Nope." Big mcc said Fluttershy then screamed. "I told ya not to scream, now we'll have to kill you." Big mac said very angrily. Pinkamena grabbed a hatchet and hacked-off Fluttershy's wings; she then stuck a knife into her stomach over and over. But Fluttershy wasn't dead oh no she was very much alive.

"This is what you get when you scream." Big mac said with glee. Pinkamena took a knife and cut open her stomach and took all of her guts out except her heart, just so she can see her playing jump rope with her large intestines. Big mac stopped penetrating AJ'S virgin body and went over to Twilight Sparkle. "I've always wondered why you're so darn smart Twilight." Big mac asked.

"Well I have a big brain I guess." Twilight said. "Well I guess we will have to see about that." Pinkamena said while she laughed. Big mac started penetrating Twilight's tiny purple naked body with his enormous penis, then Pinkamena walked to twilights head and scalped her and took out her brain and took a big bite out of it. "Brain food, get it Macintosh? I'm eating her brain for food." Pinkamena said with a smile covered in blood on her face. Big mac just laughed.

"Well big mac only one last person to kill… Rarity." "But what about AJ she's still alive." Rarity said. Pinkamena then ripped Twilight's horn off her head and threw it in between AJ's eyes blood started dripping down her face. "Nevermind." Rarity said.

Big mac then went over and started skullfucking AJ's head, his penis entered her cranium through her eyes it hurt but it felt so good once he entered the warmth of her brain. In and out an in an out over and over he pushed his throbbing cock farther and farther until it couldn't fit anymore. "Hmm we killed all the other ponies but how would we kill Rarity?" Pinkamena asked big mac. "We could skin her alive and make clothes." "Good Idea big mac!" Pinkamena said as she walked over to Rarity with her knife. The End


End file.
